Near's Birthday Crack
by TheMasterSlytherin
Summary: August 24th 2010,Near's 19th birthday. Add some yaoi,some crack,some fun. And you get my present to him! MelloxNear MattxOC.


**In ****celebration for Near's 19th birthday!**

**Disclaimer:**I own this fan-fiction,I do not,however,own Death Note.  
**Warnings:**CRACK-FIC! WHICH MEANS OOC!  
**Inspiration:**The fact that it's Near's birthday!  
**Pairings:**MelloxNear-MattxOC

* * *

**August 24th, today is Near's Birthday.**

"Watari,did you order everything that we need for the party?" L asked the older man over the phone.

"Yes sir,it took a bit of doing,but I have found everything we may need."

"Excellent job. I will see you when the event arrives."

L hung up the phone,got up from the chair and headed over to his mini fridge to get a piece of cake.

**_Later on. At the Whammy house._**

Near was walking down the hallway with Cat, the new girl there. He couldn't see anything,because without him knowing,Matt and Mello had given strict orders to Cat to make sure he didn't know what was going on. But he had a pretty good idea,he wasn't an idiot, his birthday,a blindfold, it was obvious to him there was going to be a party.

But he went along with it anyway,no sense in not enjoying it.

"Okay we're almost here. Just keep your eyes shut." Cat instructed.

"In case you forgot,I _have_ to keep them shut,you blindfolded me."

"Oh ya! Well good. We're here now anyways."

"So can I take this blindfold off then?"

"Nope,not yet." A new voice appeared.

Near felt a pair of lips touch his. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"Hello Mello."

Mello reached his hands up to Near's face and untied the blindfold, slipping it off he put his lips the shorter boy's ones once more.

"Hey Marshmellow."

Mello snaked his arm around Near's waist and pulled him to his side,they turned around and headed to the middle of the room,which was decorated with a plethora or white and black balloons,ribbons,and a big banner in the middle saying "Happy Birthday Near!". Everyone was gathered on the floor in a circle,standing in the middle of that circle was L. L was wearing his usual clothing,but on his head was a birthday cap,all in all it looked pretty funny.

"Happy birthday Near." He said holding out a neatly wrapped box.

"Is it present time? Open mine first!" Cat yelled,leaping out of Matt's arms and running over with a small red box.

Laughing,Near took the box. "Okay,okay just slow down."

"You can't slow down from a birthday party high!" She screamed.

Near opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a little toy robot for a charm.

"I love it Cat,thank you."

"You better love it,took me a whole fricking day to find."

Mello took the necklace and wrapped it around Near's neck to fasten it on his neck.

"It looks good on you." Mello told Near.

"Thank you." Near replied,blushing.

"Get a room why don't 'ya?"

"Matt, shut up why don't 'ya?" Cat replied back.

"Don't twist my words!"

"I'll twist them if I want!"

Matt tried to tackle Cat,to which Cat wriggled out and started to run around the circle. Matt also got up and started to chase her.

"Get back here!"

"AHH! RAPE RAPE! NOOOOOOO!"

"Mello?"

"Yes Near?"

"Did you by any chance give her some chocolate?"

"Maybe..."

"You do realize what I must do now, right?"

Mello sprung up and started running around with Cat.

"RAPE RAPE RAPE! NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_After a while of this happening..._

"L,don't you think that the children may need to calm down?" Watari asked,handing L another piece of birthday cake.

"It's a birthday party,they can do whatever,as long as it's legal.."

While they were talking,back in the room were the party was, Cat and Matt had found some drugs,and they were high. Cat was swinging from the chandelier,while Matt was running around dressed as Princess Peach (From Mario).

"You'll never catch me alive!" Cat yelled.

"Oh Mario,you shouldn't have." Said Matt dreamily.

"What did they _do_?" Asked Mello.

"I don't know,and I don't want to know." Replied Near.

"That's a first,you not knowing something." Mello said back,hugging Near from behind.

"Ya,well don't get used to it." Near said,tipping his head back and pressing his lips to Mello's.

After they pulled away,Mello thought for a little bit.

"I wonder what's going to happen on _my _birthday?" He wondered.

"_Don't_ even get started on that!"

* * *

**Happy Birthday Near! Just for you,my fist official crack-fic! :D**


End file.
